Percy's Secret
by AthenaAriHawthorne
Summary: Percy is feeling bad about Annabeth, but why? Yes, Percy is GAY! don't like, don't read, don't hate!


A/N this is set after 'the last Olympian'. I LOVE Percabeth, but I also love this story idea. So just go with it. Don't hate because of Percabeth's absence. Because if I hadn't read a fanfic because it went against percabeth. I wouldn't have read some of my favorite fanfics :) Hope you life it anyway... **Oh, and If your against same-sex relationships just go away right now. Don't send me hate because of it!**

* * *

Look, I didn't want to be like this. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be with Annabeth and have my life be as easy as possible, considering I'm a demigod. Unfortunately, the fates don't seem to like me. So sitting on the docks at Camp Half Blood, at least I could be alone. Nobody ever came to bother me here, they understood that I needed space sometimes.

Usually I could have talked to annabeth about my problems. But after she had kissed me, I didn't know what to say. Not because I didn't like her. But I wasn't sure about what I was feeling. I just didn't want to hurt her. But I didn't want to be her boyfriend. I loved her, but as a friend, and the thing was, I wanted to like her like that. I just couldn't make myself.

And Grover was away saving the planet, and Rachel was busy building her cave. Besides, everybody was busy building the new cabins.

"Hey Percy" I jumped as I heard Annabeth's voice behind me. I didn't turn around, I just looked at the water below me lapping against the dock. "Percy?" she sounded worried.

Annabeth sat on the dock next to me but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I felt so bad for ignoring her for the past week. But I couldn't talk to her about this.

"Percy?" she whispered. When I didn't answer she put her arms around my shoulders and hugged me. I couldn't keep it in anymore. And I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek.

"Percy?" was all Annabeth said. And I started to make horrible choking noises as I sobbed into her shirt. "It's okay, Percy" She told me. I wanted to reply that Nothing's okay, but every time I felt able to talk again another round of sobbing racked my body and all I could feel was pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain.

I don't know how long it took me to calm down, but when I did the sun was starting to go down. I pulled myself from Annabeth's embrace and sat up. I pulled at the string hanging from my Camp T-shirt.

"Sorry" was the first word that came to mind.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Percy" Annabeth voice was filled with concern and It took all my strength not to break down again.

"I don't want to hurt you" I said, in way of an argument.

"Percy, as long as were together you can't hurt me"

"That's the problem" I was breathing deep and I wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"You don't like me?" Annabeth's voice wasn't hurt, It was more worried, but that just made me feel worse

"I don't want to be 'together' with you" I looked up and saw her face, she was looking right at me.

"Percy, I don't understand"

"I don't like you _that_ way" I tried not to sound mean, but it sounded worse out loud. But her face didn't change, and when she leaned in to hug me again It didn't seem forced.

I started to cry again. And I felt Annabeth's tears drop onto my shoulder.

"I'm so so so sorry" I told her. And she didn't answer, she didn't make any noise at all.

Finally she pulled her face from my shoulder. "Why?" was all she said. And I couldn't answer.

"It's hard to explain" I said

"Why?" she repeated

"I'm different to you" I said "You are my best friend, but I don't want to be with you like that"

"Is it Rachel" she said, nearly inaudible.

"No, It's not like that"

"Is it another girl"

"There's no _other_ girl"

"Oh" she said, as if she finally understood. "Oh, Percy"

"Annabeth?" i said.

"yes"

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I Understand"

"I'm sorry"

"Percy" her voice was back to normal now. "Percy why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know" i mumbled

"Percy, you need to tell people"

"I can't just tell people"

"Percy, You are Gay" she whispered into my ear.

"And I hate it" i whispered back

"Percy, you are who you are, and I love you, no matter who you love. And everybody here will love you too, you just need to realize that you are amazing."

And I started to cry again. I hated it, but I would have to learn to live with it.

* * *

A/N: so yeah, the idea just came into my mind and i felt compelled to write it down. i may write a sequel depending if you guys want me to. it would be about coming out to other people. tell me your opinion on it. review with critics but no hate please. if you don't like it because your homophobic you are a horrible person and do not deserve my time. love is love no matter the gender. okay, sorry, I'm straight but i do fight for marriage equality. sorry for the rambling, I'm just passionate about these things, anyway, don't hate, but review. if u didn't like is say so, but give a good reason at least.

-Athena Ari Hawthorne


End file.
